


Woodland Rights

by 0_OXYMORON_0



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, Co-workers, F/F, F/M, Familiars- Freeform, Forests, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut, Libraries, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Teratophilia, Witchcraft, Witches, soft smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_OXYMORON_0/pseuds/0_OXYMORON_0
Summary: You watched as the yellow eyes glanced down at the mess that you had made. The eyes quickly slid back to your face. You were taken aback as you heard a gravelly voice ring through your head. “ Whatever are you doing here little one?” The shape came forward some more, and you could now make out the shining mask of a ghoul. It’s eyes were no longer yellow, but an unearthly green that sparkled in the moonlight that took you breath away. It smiled as it noticed the way you looked at it in awe, showing sharp teeth that glinted in the full moon’s light.-----------------------------Chapter IndexCh.1 - Posted January 6, 2021 (fully completed)Ch.2 -  Half Story Posted January 13, 2021 ... Full Chapter Completed and Posted January 21,2021Ch.3 - In the works
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Original Female Character(s) (mostly platonic), Cardinal Copia/Reader (mostly platonic ), Mountain | Earth Ghoul/Original Female Character(s), Mountain | Earth Ghoul/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KassieProphet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassieProphet/gifts).



> So, im Gifting this to Kassie because of her amazing headcanon work. She REALLY inspired me to write about this beautiful boy.

You stepped out of the church, allowing the cold night air to claim the skin that peaked through her cloak and the short silk slip she wore underneath it. The moon hung swollen over the large cathedral that was owned by the Church of Ghost, casting ghastly long shadows across it's gardens . A large wood lay in front of you that encircled the church. You approached it with an old unlit oil lamp in hand, the gnarled limbs of the trees casting strange shadows across the floor. The wind blew through the tall assortment of trees, calling your name out in hushed voices that made your body swell with excitement. Reaching an opening in the vegetation, slightly hopping over roots and low branches that reached up to grab at the hem of her slip and scratch at her bare legs, she slipped into the night.

The inside of the wood was darkened. The branches reached up as if in the middle of some sort of permanent prayer devoted to the sky.You smiled to yourself. You had quickly wandered into the center of the woods. Reaching under your cloak, you pulled out an assortment of tall, white, unscented candles, a small book of matches, as well as a jar of a thick black liquid. 

Quickly setting to work on creating the pinnacle on the floor, smearing the black substance onto the earth, making sure that every single line and curve were as perfect as Lucifer himself. You took a step back to admire your handy work, fingers darker than ash. Smiling, you took the candles and placed them confidently at each point of the star, taking care to light the candles along the way, muttering a silent prayer to mother Lilith along the way :

“ _ Lilith, resplendent goddess, _

_ Powerful mother,  _

_ You who leads armies  _

_ against the oppressor _ …”

A loud snap rang from behind. You spun about quickly, nearly tipping over your candles in the process. Your breath went shaky, pupils dilated. Fear gripped your heart as your eyes darted about, “ W-who’s there? Show yourself, or face the consi-”

A pair of shiny yellow-orange eyes came into view, accompanied by a low growl. You swallowed back a whimper and gripped the edge of your cloak. Whatever it was, it did not seem to be human. You cursed yourself for not bringing any extra salt to close the circle .There was some in the jar’s mixture, but it was stronger if the substance was pure. The creature came forward, showing a tall silhouette. This startled you, causing you to back up, bumping the candle that you had lit, spilling hot wax against your ankle. 

You watched as the yellow eyes glanced down at the mess that you had made. The eyes quickly slid back to your face. You were taken aback as you heard a gravelly voice ring through your head. “  _ Whatever are  _ you  _ doing here little one _ ?” The shape came forward some more, and you could now make out the shining mask of a ghoul. It’s eyes were no longer yellow, but an unearthly green that sparkled in the moonlight that took you breath away. It smiled as it noticed the way you looked at it in awe, showing sharp teeth that glinted in the full moon’s light.

The thought came across your mind to run. You backed up once again, kicking the dead candle from underneath you. Too scared to turn your back, you continued walking backwards at a fast pace until you're back smacked against a tree. The ghoul snorted in amusement as he watched you finally turn around and book it back towards the church.

  
  


_________________

Your alarm clock went off at five in the morning on the dot. You groaned as you turned to slap the button. Sitting up, you reached over to the lamp that rested on your side dresser. Your roommate Veda whimpered from across the room. 

“Turn the damn light off, Aurora.” She said , voice full frustration. 

“Sorry Veda, I have to get ready,” you walked over to your wardrobe, sifting through a mass of clothing, “it’s my first day at the library.”

You yawned loudly, "And, FUCK, I’m tired,” pulling out a pair of black dress pants, and a grey turtleneck.

“Hm, yes. Well, “ She mumbled sleepy, standing next to the bathroom door now, “Perhaps you should have thought twice before you went out on your full-moon excursion, yes?” You looked over at her. She was looking you up and down now, her eyes lingering on your feet. 

She scrunched up her nose. “ You can take your shower first, your feet are disgusting. Covered in mud.... And is that wax??" She paused for a moment," Think I’ll just head over to Anne’s room and steal hers instead.”

You glanced at the flaking dirt on your feet…. and shivered at the wax, remembering those unearthly eyes. 

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll steal a lot more than your girlfriend’s shower,” You joked, trying to shake away your anxiety before Verda could notice. Her face reddened at the joke, gasping you’r name jokingly, a large smile on her face. 

You chuckled as she went back to her side of the room to gather her things so she could get ready at Anne’s. Quickly, you slipped into the bathroom to take a quick shower, pondering the night that transpired before. It wasn’t very surprising to see a ghoul out at night, especially on a full moon. You shivered...You weren't supposed to be out last night, and if he ratted you out to Imperator, you would probably become the ghouls lunch. You prayed to Satan that he was no snitch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You start you new job, and meet some one you are trying to avoid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be adding more to this chapter soon, so consider it a sneak-peak of whats to come!

When you finally made your way down to the library, you weren't very surprised to see that Imperator was already inside, making sure that everything was in order. She turned when she heard your footsteps, eyebrows rising when she saw you, the corners of her mouth slightly turning upward. 

“Ah, Sister Aurora, you are early,” She said nodding her head in your direction, “It’s wonderful to see how eager you are.” She glanced down at your outfit, nodding her head, “Ah! And you took my advice on abandoning the habiliments. This is a very nice look for you.”

“Yes, thank you sister,” You said, blushing slightly, trying to hide your anxiety. She was being uncharacteristically nice to you, and it made you wonder if she knew about last night's antics. “I really hope you don't mind me saying that the uniforms were a bit limiting.”

“Yes, well,” she said with a wave of her hand, smile broadening,“ I have seen those days, and I completely understand what you are saying.”

You nodded nervously, smiling. You hoped you were smiling anyway. She gestured for you to follow. The two of you walked a ways into the cavernous library, passing through section after section, each bookcase tall enough to scrape the ceiling. The two of you finally made your way into the heart of the library. In front of you lay a large door. It was carved of dark wood, a depiction of Adam and Eve’s exile adorned it, complete with a golden handle shaped like the ancient serpent, several different locks going down the curve of the snake. Imperator took out a set of shiny keys. She inserted each one into each lock, and in a matter of seconds, the door was pushed open with a loud creak.

The two of you walked through the door. It lead into a spacious area, with a large domed roof. Light flooded in through large skylights that were surrounded by a beautiful painting depicting Lucifer being cast from Heaven. A check-out desk and large study area were located in the area, decked out with mahogany. Each chair was made of a beautiful wine-red leather and studded with silver tacks along the dip of the arms. You soaked it all in, wondering why you never took time out of your day to visit such a beautiful place. 

“Quite beautiful, isn't it?” Said sister Empritor.

“Yes it is,” You said quietly , “I’m ashamed to say that I never made time to make my way into this wing of the library.”

“You wouldn’t be able to come in here without  _ special  _ permission ,” the old woman said with a cryptic smile, “This is the papal library. It’s only meant for a chosen few ; Those of the Emeritus line. Cardinals and ghouls,” she cocked her head curiously and glanced at you, “And siblings of sin, hand picked by higher-ups… And you are one of them”

You blushed, and you felt your body go numb from the slight shock, forming a silent ‘Oh’ with your lips. Many siblings of sin took jobs within the church. They took on jobs such as stable keeps, custodians, and cooks, so it wasnt so surprising when you were given this job. She had told you what you were to do on the job days prior. She had left out this information when she had done so. 

There was a long pause before you could remember how to form words.

“T-thank you Sister, I a-am humbled,” you finally managed to get out.

“Please little Aurora, don't thank me,” she said, “Thank yourself. I don’t think I have met a sister so devoted to the church since Papa Emeritus the III was still holding the seat.”

You nodded stupidly, still unsure how to take in the information. You absentmindedly fumbled with your Grucifix, whispering another hushed ‘thank you’.

Sister Emperiator clasped your shoulder, nodding at you as she motioned to the check out desk. You nodded back at her awkwardly. She raised an eyebrow, and began to gently guide you to your new workspace, and for the first time you saw who was sitting behind the desk.

It was a ghoul. He had his head propped in one hand, looking slightly bored and dazed.

Your heart sank to your stomach as you approached the desk area as he turned in your direction, alerted by the clicking of shoes and your unfamiliar scent alerting him. You breathed out in relief as you grew closer. His eyes were brown, and not that haunting shade of green. 

He quickly rose from his seat, offering you his hand to shake. You shyly took it, and you noted that he had a firm grip.

“This is Aether, he will be your partner while you are working here.” The elderly woman turned to the ghoul, “Aether this is sister Aurora. Please be sure to show her the ropes.”

He nodded and turned to you.

“How do you do?” He finally asked, bowing slightly.

“Fine, thank you,” you said, nodding in his direction, your nervous smile not faltering.

“It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”The ghoul nodded as if to say ‘yeah, you too’ .

You stared at him awkwardly, trying to judge if he was the same creature that you saw last night. You looked up and down his form, catching his eye. A slight smirk spread across his dark lips, and he winked. You blushed inwardly. 

His eyes were not green, but a pale blue. You exhaled in relief. 

  
  


You glanced over at Sister Imperator, who quickly pulled out a second pair of keys. They jingled merrily, and had a black bow with a Grucifix tied onto the ring.

“Welcome aboard, Sister,” She whispered,a mischievous half smile on her face “A new chapter is beginning for you.” 

  
  


\-------------

Your anxiety seemed to vanish as soon as the old woman had left the room. You turned to the ghoul next you, awaiting instruction. Your day had nearly begun, and it already felt like eternity.

Aether glanced at you, and then looked down at his wrist watch, “ Well, breakfast should be done very soon,” He said matter of factly, “We have others joining us as well, so we should get to work as soon as possible. Today will be very busy since the full moon has passed. Higher-ups will be running about like chickens with heads cut off to start preparing for the  waning gibbous and last quarter rituals, so be prepared...” 

The ghoul quickly flitted around the desk, tidying papers and preparing the stamps and book cards for the day.

You nodded, making mental notes along the way. You often heard Imperator speak of these preparations, but never truly believed that you would ever get to be in the middle of it. 

“And since today is your first day,” he continued, “I’ll be particularly easy on you today . Since you don't know the basics of the library's organization process at the moment, I just want you to worry about bringing me returned books and stamping cards.” He picked up the stamp from earlier, showing it off to you. “This stamp has today’s date information on it. It has a roll of numbers in it, like a lock almost, so you can change them, but all you have to do today is worry about keeping it’s ink wet when you stamp. Understood, Sister Aurora?”

You noted his authoritative (and rather grumpy) tone.

You gave him a timid ‘yes’ as the two of you turned toward the sound of the door opening. Joyful voices shattered the room’s silence, as laughter rang off of the walls. 3 new ghouls had entered the room. They seemed to alter Aether’s personality with their presence, and you suddenly felt less up-tight.

“Aether! How are we doing this fine morning?” A small ghoul quickly went up to him, and whispered something in his ear. Whatever he had said, it had to have been pretty damn funny, because it made Aether tip his head as he let out a full-bodied laugh. They bumped fist. He turned, looked at you, and winked.

“You must be the new girl,” he said, throwing a smile. 

You raised an eyebrow, suddenly annoyed with the amount of sexual tension that radiated from his body. Nonetheless, you threw on your best smile, willing to win over all of you new co-workers.

“Yes, that’s me,” You said, reaching out to shake his hand. He gladly took it.

Aether cleared his throat. “Sister, this is Fire. Fire, meet Sister Aurora.”

The other ghoul was still holding your hand, smiling at you mischievously. You slithered your hand and out of his grip, and tried to go unnoticed as you wiped your hand on your pants. His warm skin had made your hands sticky and sweaty. 

You glanced at his face momentarily as you turned to the other ghouls. Again, this one did not have piercing green eyes you were trying to avoid.

You went to introduce yourself to the other two ghouls. They hushed as you went to shake the first one’s hand. You quickly learned his name was Swiss, and you commented on his good grip, making him laugh. 

That is, until you locked eyes with the last ghoul. He was of a monstrous height, and you wondered why you hadn’t noticed him first. 

He peered down from his mask, and a wave of fear washed over you. He had the eyes you were trying to avoid. 

“Name’s Mountain,” he said, emerald eyes flooding with recognition.A wave of anxiety hit you once again, leaving you dumbstruck. You nodded, and prayed that he had kept his mouth shut.

The two of you sat in silence as the two of you stared into each other's eyes. Luckily, the other ghouls didn't seem to take notice. You could hear laughter as they joked about in their native tongue, as well as the squeak of book cart wheels as they started to prepare for the day.

“Well,” said Mountain, finally breaking the silence. He dropped your hand. It was the first time you realized you were still holding onto his hand.

“Yes,” You drawled out, “ I’m sorry about… That..” You said mationing to his hand as you hurried off to the checkout desk. “I have a tendency to.. Um ... Space out?” The last part came out as a question, and you cursed yourself quietly.

“ It’s fine.”

You nodded, biting down on the inside of your cheek, wondering if you were cursed .

\------------------

Aether wasn't lying when he said that the day would be easy. At first, the trickle of traffic was particularly slow, with a Cardinal or higher ranking Sister of Sin here and there, but as soon as lunch time rolled around, the place was  _ filled _ . You had eventually given up on sitting, and started to run back and forth between the ghouls, taking them cats heavy with books, trying your best to keep up with your needy visitors. Every time you came to Mountain, you would simply fix your stare at the book cart, and push it towards him. Every time you met his eyes, it would send you into an anxious frenzy.

By the end of the day, you were  _ exhausted.  _ You were glad when the time came to clock out. You looked up at the skylight above your head, and saw that the sky was now fading into a bloody red sky, pink and purple clouds swirled about in a pattern that belonged on the cover of a Hendrix album. Your hand made its way into your pocket, fingering your keys just hear the jingling of the keys for the thousandth time . You still couldn’t believe that this was real.

You said your good-byes to the ghouls as you passid them in the corridor, hand still in your pocket, listening to the jingle of the keys as they hit you thigh. 

As you reached your room, you noticed something strange. Just in front of your room, there is a chair where visitors are seated when waiting for the room tenants. You stopped cold in your tracks . Your candles and black salt that you left in the woods were laid neatly on the chair’s plush seat.

You glanced around nervously, praying to lucifer that nobody else had seen them. You unlocked your cell door, propping it open with your foot as you leaned over the chair, quickly gathering up your tools.

Once you were in the room you shared with Veda, you set them into the back of your wardrobe. As you closed the door, you slowly sunk to the floor, turning to push your back up against its doors. Your hand found its way to your face, and you pinched the bridge of your nose, annoyed. 

‘  _ That  _ damn _ ghoul _ .‘ You thought to yourself. He was really trying you. 

You heard keys jinggling at the door, signaling that Sister Veda was back, and you jumped to your feet to open the door for her. 

“Thank you, Aurora,” she said, giving you a tired smile as she set her keys back into the book bag at her side. She pushed past you and into the room.

“How was your first day at the library, Liebling?” She said, dropping her bag on her desk.

You hesitated for a moment. You hadn’t bothered to tell her about your encounter with the Earth ghoul last night. You bit your bottom lip.

“Fine, i guess. Tiring,” You said, rubbing your cheek, “ But.. um. Did I tell you about last night? In the woods?”

Veda raised an eyebrow. “What is there to say Sister? You never tell me about your… Nightly devotions?” She said with a wave of her hand. Although there were other Sisters who preferred to worship in similar fashion, Veda never quite understood the ‘overzealous devotions’ as she called them. 

You were sitting on your bed now, pillow on your lap. 

“Well… I saw a ghoul in the woods last night,” You swallowed, and furrowed your brow. “ And well, he saw me participating in ritual.”

“And?” Veda asked.

“ I think he might snitch,” You said, looking at her. She nodded. 

She raised an eyebrow and scoffed. 

“And now we are co-workers, and he may be holding this above my head. I can’t be too certain because he hasn't bothered to approach me about anything, but when i came to the room, my candles and black salt from last night was set out on the chair.”

Veda sighed heavily. “Aurora, do you think anybody else saw?”

You shook your head no. 

“Are you going out tonight?”

You hesitated for a moment.

“No,” You finally answered. “Not tonight. I'm going to have to find another spot… Or just all together, but I accomplished too much for that.”

Veda hummed, “Perhaps you will think next time when you sneak out at night… Just promise me you wont go out tonight, Liebling ?”

You nodded, and looked out the window. 

  
  


\-----------------

Night seemed to come quickly that night.

You could clearly see the woods from where you lay in bed, the light of the moon illuminating the trees.

You felt a squeeze in your heart.

It hasn’t even been a night, and you were starting to feel a strange sense of homesickness.

You turned to face the wall, and begged yourself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please feel free to leave any recommendations / corrections in the comments :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small W.I.P !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me some writing suggestions for the chapter if you like, I'm hitting a slump :(

Your alarm blared loudly the next morning at 5:00 sharp. You forced your eyes open as you drug yourself out of bed, the muscles in your arms and neck begging for mercy as you moved. You grimaced at the feeling that gripped at the base of your neck letting out a little yelp as the muscles tugged tightly, sending a slight shock of pain through your small frame. Veda groned from her side of the room, a soft string of German curses leaving her lips as she shoved her pillow over her head. 

You had hardly gotten any sleep last night, and you knew that it would surely take a toll on you. Who knew that you felt so at home in the company of the ever-silent moon? You bit your lip as you went into the bathroom to change, tossing together an outfit that was respectable enough for the job and carefully applied your makeup and tying your ponytail up in a bow. It was still early, and you were hoping to at least get a small walk through the church's nocturnal gardens while it was still dark. Perhaps if you didn't lose track of time, you could go and pick up a muffin or two from the cafeteria when you made your way down to the library.

You peered over at Veda as you left the room. A small snore escaped her, accompanied by a small sigh and the rise and fall of her chest , and you quietly closed the door. 

\--------

As soon as you entered the gardens, a weight you had no idea you were carrying lifted from your chest. You inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of the garden. Most flowers sensened the coming of the sun, their petals slowly closing. Aside from the roses , a small patch of nottingham catchflies and japanese wisteria flowers that were nestled near the cathedral’s overhang were stunted by the building’s comforting shade, leaving them in full bloom. You bent over the blooms slightly, letting your fingers brush up against the soft petals as hummed to them quietly.

“Hello beautiful ones,” you crooned softly, marveling at the pale white and lavender petals, “Staying up past your bedtime, are we?” 

You smiled as you proceeded to linger about the garden, gazing lovingly at each floret, a childlike spark ignited in your soul.

A strange feeling overtook you after a moment, begging you to turn. You shifted and glanced over at the large ebony fountain carved in the image of Baphomet. Its gold painted eyes glinted ominously.

Nothing. You could have sworn that someone was watching you. Huffing, you rolled your eyes and turned back to the flowers.

____  
Mountain didn't mean to be such a creep. 

He was looking down at the garden when he noticed you there amongst the flowers. He arched an eyebrow at you. It was cold out that morning, which was saying something for an Earth ghoul, but who was he to judge? 

He sat there for a while, and hadn't realized he had been staring until he went to sip his coffee.He sputtered as the cooled beverage met lips. It tasted twice as bitter now, and had lost his taste for a second cup. He set it down on the little table next to him, and a little closer to the window. A part of him wished to go down and join you, but he pushed the urge down.

He hummed to himself quietly. He had only known you for a couple of days, but he nonetheless wanted to know more about you. Perhaps it was because it was because you were a Witch, or maybe it was because he had spooked you so badly and wished to apologize. His long tongue swept over his teeth. He wasn't even sure if you would be up to talk with him after the way you dodged about him at work yesterday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry about the slow updates and the REALLY short and uneventful chapter. I plan on writing longer chapters in the future, but for whatever reason my brain was like "Hi, sorry chile, we're on vacation right now!"
> 
> But, yeah, expect more despite how short this was. New characters and a speckle of drama coming soon :)

**Author's Note:**

> So that's that everyone! Please stay tuned for chapter 2! Please, leave a comment if you want to see anything in the future, or if i made any huge writing mistakes.


End file.
